<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willow's Whispers by VelociraptorsDontLie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851879">Willow's Whispers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociraptorsDontLie/pseuds/VelociraptorsDontLie'>VelociraptorsDontLie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Profanity, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociraptorsDontLie/pseuds/VelociraptorsDontLie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow finds her way back to Middle-earth with the help of the whispers in her heart. Though the world is different to the one she knew, she must piece together to missing parts of her memory whilst helping a band of Dwarves reclaim their home in the midst of the dangers that follow them. (My Way will be completed first)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willow's Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of the one I did on Fanfiction.net because i re-read that one and i hated it. so much. I'm putting it here though because i forget about FF.net because I'm dumb like that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in an unusual way. It starts with a necklace, moonstone to be exact. Forged and cut on the day of a birth, two births actually. One belonged to the King of Greenwood, his wife giving birth to a bouncing baby boy and the other belonged to a dear friend of his whose wife birthed a giggling baby girl. The prince, opening his eyes to stare with bright blue eyes; The girl opened hers to reveal emerald green eyes that held the shine of a million stars.</p><p>This had been when the moonstone was involved, Given to the baby girl by the king of Greenwood as a symbol of betrothal. When she was older, she would wed his son; who better to trust than the daughter of the elf he was closest to? </p><p>The two children were as close as two kids could get. They watched the guards train, they trained together, they caused mischief and mayhem. The two elven children did near enough everything together and they were hardly seen apart for more than a few hours. </p><p>Sometimes they'd even be caught sleeping in the prince's room despite her room being nowhere near it. </p><p>But happiness was not to last. It had been on their travels around middle earth that the family had been attacked by Orcs, Desperate to protect their only child; they sent her away, through time, through the stars, and into a world where magic was deemed a mere illusion. Little Kaonnalia was safe in another land and the king and his son would not have known if it hadn't been for his wounded friend. Stumbling through Greenwood with such a wound was a struggle but little Legolas needed to know that he wouldn't see his friend for a long while to come.</p><p>Legolas was distraught at the news. The closest friend he had, the closest friend he would ever know for years to come was just...gone in a single moment. </p><p>King Thranduil was just as upset, having watched the rest of his friend's life drain away before his eyes pained him greatly; And thus the order was set. The guards were to keep an eye for Kaonnalia across the years, in case, just by chance- she might come wandering home.</p><p>Across the stars, Kaonnalia was asleep and found in the trunk of a willow tree. Abigail and Mason Bennett were taking a leisurely stroll when they came across the sleeping child, strange to see her abandoned in a tree that looked like it had a chunk blown out of it; they took the child in and cared for her, naming her Willow. And over the years, Willow took to the name and forgot about where she had come from; the only thing she had to remind her about any past life, was the moonstone necklace around her neck.</p><p>Willow was loved dearly, by the parents who found her and the two twin boys they had just been gifted with. The children get along famously and Willow loved them all, though of course sometimes they did annoy her to high heaven though she never stayed angry at them for long.</p><p>Still, Willow knew something was missing in her life. She had a whole past she had forgotten, locked away in the recesses of her mind and nothing would help her remember. </p><p>Willow felt lost and alone. She was taller than average for a human woman, seemed fairer and more elegant; she was most definitely more intelligent than most but her most defining feature were her ears. She and others, including the medical professionals, chalked her pointed ears as nothing more than a deformity. In her primary years, Willow was bullied, she was different and that's usually how things went. </p><p>In her secondary years, Willow was loved and popular. Mostly for her beauty and intelligence but so long as she was unbothered by others, she was content to keep turning down boys and leaving them for other women to try and catch their attention. </p><p>By college, Willow had no idea what to do. She lost contact with the people she talked to, unable to call them friends because of why they talked to her in the first place. She was unable to choose a career she could be happy in. </p><p>Because how could one be happy in a career when they're not happy with the world they're in. Willow had gone through life thinking there was something waiting for her, something calling to her. </p><p>She could feel it at the beach, in the wind and the sea. The feeling sated only temporarily when she sailed on a family friend's fishing boat, familiarity coursing through her.  </p><p>Familiarity; It was everywhere.</p><p>In the sound of a harp.</p><p>In the sounds of the forest.</p><p>In the sounds of battle on the television. </p><p>All these and more made her feel as though she was missing something. Something bigger and better than the mundane life she was living. </p><p>Missing someone.</p><p>There had been times, in her mind, where she thought someone was calling to her. Calling her home. Willow loved her family immensely, she truly did but the need to find who and where she truly belonged too won out in the end. </p><p>She tried to make it at painless as possible, as subtle as possible. Willow bid her goodbyes and fled during the night. Leaving behind her home, her family, her possessions.</p><p>The archery trophies she'd won. </p><p>Sewing items she'd made by her own hand. </p><p>With nothing more than the silk nightdress upon her person and the moonstone around her neck, Willow was in the wind and doing as her heart bid her to. </p><p>Darkness in the forest wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she could see well enough the closer to the tree she got, and the familiar feeling of home sunk in further to her chest. The tree she had been left in so many years ago was old, dark brown bark was falling off and it had been struck by lightning multiple times. </p><p>Still, the hollowed-out part of the tree stayed, as if carved out and precisely maintained to stay just as it was. Fireflies littered around her, illuminating the area slightly, there were poisonous mushrooms; the ones she often referred to as 'Fairy mushrooms'.</p><p>The entire area looked magical, serene and it invited her to come and stay. Though Willow had no idea what to do once she arrived, she crawled into the hollowed-out tree and waited. </p><p>It seemed strange in her head and even spoken out loud. To sit in a hollowed-out tree that could potentially collapse and kill her. But in Willow's heart, it was the right thing to do. </p><p>There she sat, minute after minute. Hour after hour until finally, she closed her eyes and drifted off. Had willow been awake, she may have the pull of the atmosphere, she may have seen the fireflies flitter off into the night. </p><p>Just as the first light of dawn graced the earth...it vanished and was gone before she even knew it had arrived. </p><p>It was still dark when she opened her eyes, though the fireflies and mushrooms were gone, not much else was different. Willow stretched out her legs, bracing on her arms before getting out from the hole she slept in, stretching out her shoulders and arms when standing upright. </p><p>Willow looked around dumbly, realizing something was different. Looking up, the stars were different, sucking in her bottom under her top teeth as she tried to find it. </p><p>''Where's...Orion?'' </p><p>The night air was warm, a touch chilly but not uncomfortable. The silk nightdress seemed a little too...little for what she was doing now. As she blindly stumbled around with her eyes skyward, looking for a familiar constellation where she could find none, Willow eventually stumbled her way into a small village. </p><p>Small small.</p><p>The houses were so small that she would have had to hunch over to even get through the door, but that's exactly where she was led. Willow could feel it from a mile off, the energy surging from one particular green door. </p><p>She ventured through the gate, up the steps, and towards the green door, bending over to view the inscribed rune upon the green painted wood. </p><p>''Abundance? Friend?'' Willow mumbled out to herself, ''Am I reading into this too much, is this just an 'F'? Why is it...?'' Willow reached out with her index finger, intent on touching the runic symbol but just as her nail went to make contact...the door opened inward.</p><p>Willow bounced back on her feet, squeezing her arms to her side as she was faced with a tall old man with a grey beard, wearing robes that matched in colour. </p><p>The old man's eyes were drawn to her necklace.</p><p>''Ahh, You have arrived.'' The older man with the grey beard and robes to match said to her. Giving a smile that said he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. ''We have been waiting for you. Come in.''</p><p>''I don't know you.'' </p><p>''You know you're not in danger though, don't you?'' Willow squinted at the old man, trying to listen to what her heart told her. She felt oddly calm, more than she should but somehow she knew this was the way to go. </p><p>Willow's bare feet were dirty, leaving little pieces in their wake and she wanted to apologise but was unable to tell who the homeowner was when she was faced with fourteen other very short people. </p><p>''My lady, Welcome to the shire. My name is Gandalf the grey.'' Willow nodded slowly, trying to process what was happening. ''This here, is the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins.'' </p><p>''Hobbit...'' Willow repeated slowly. Still processing.</p><p>''The rest are Dwarves, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and last but not least, Thorin Oakenshield.'' </p><p>Willow struggled to keep up with the names and which dwarf nodded with which name but got it all in the end. ''Are they all Oakenshield or is it just the one?'' </p><p>''No, no, just the one, My dear.''</p><p>''Okay, just one more question.'' </p><p>''Yes?''</p><p>''Did I eat the mushrooms?'' Gandalf laughed at her but stopped when she shook her head. ''That is not a joke. This is only something that could be the product of a serious acid trip.'' </p><p>''Gandalf.'' Receiving a funny look from Thorin when he interrupted the conversation so suddenly it made her jump, Willow tried to shrink into the woodwork of the small hobbit home. At least she assumed it was the Hobbit's home since he seemed very annoyed with everything. </p><p>''Why have you brought an elf?''</p><p>''Where's the Elf?''</p><p>Gandalf gave her a stranger look before smiling as if understanding her life all in that moment. ''That would be you, My lady.'' </p><p>Willow lifted a hand to her chest, going to say the word 'Me' but no sound followed the moment of her mouth. The hand at her chest slid up to her pointed ear, all her features suddenly making sense, why she was so different from the other humans; why she never got sick.</p><p>She wasn't human at all. </p><p>Willow slowly backed up, falling into the seat of a free nearby chair as she tried to come to terms with the fact that wasn't human. When a wine glass appeared in front of her with said liquid in it, she took it gladly.</p><p>''Thank you, Dori.'' The eyes all of thirteen Dwarves stared at her wide-eyed as she downed the drink in less than five seconds. After taking a few moments to let it all sink in, Willow asks the next thing on her mind as to why there were thirteen dwarves, a Hobbit, An old man, and An elf in the same house together. </p><p>''So what's up?''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>